


Differing Visions

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Body Image, Body Worship, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Desire, Differing perceptions, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Force Visions, Impregnation, Kylo Uses The Force To See, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Physical Disability, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, That's Not How The Force Works, True Love, niche kink november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Kylo reassures Hux regarding his perception of his husband's body by sharing one of his happiest moments with him.[Contains spoilers for the fic To Sleep, Perchance. Read that one first.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Sleep, Perchance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710102) by [GallifreyanOmnishambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles). 



> Hux' biology is explained in detail in To Sleep, Perchance. 
> 
> This fic is set four years after chapter 25 of To Sleep.

Kylo completed his rounds at a leisurely pace, the even ticking of his boot heels against the tile like a countdown to relaxation. 

There wasn't really any need for him to patrol the palace himself anymore- not when they had so many Fiorinian guards trained by his own hand- but it gave him peace of mind and an opportunity to order his thoughts before retiring for the night. 

When he crossed the wide passage into the private quarters the sentries on duty nodded in acknowledgement. The younger of them did so hesitantly, the movement of his head suggesting that he wasn't sure whether to try to “meet” his gaze or not. That was always the way with the newest ones. Despite weeks of training with Kylo personally they always struggled out in public. The Emperor insisted on eye contact so it seemed almost instinctual to extend that requirement to the Lord Protector, whether he actually possessed eyes or not. The older one stared straight ahead as he inclined his head, fully aware that his commanding officer could “see” him despite the direction of his sightless face.

After it had become clear that kybernetic replacements would be useless, Hux had originally ordered glass reproductions of Kylo’s hazel eyes. But the sockets had been too badly damaged to move them, leaving him with an unfocused gaze. It had been the children that suggested the use of a pair of cherished marbles instead. A deep blue-black with glittering golden flecks, the spheres gave Kylo’s eyes the appearance of having been replaced with stars. His new almost mythical appearance added to the Lord Protector’s legend. 

Some of the more credulous senators said he could see through walls with the aid of his new eyes, not realising he'd spend months tuning his Force sensitivity to something akin to radar technology. Though the accuracy of his Force vision faded over distance he could sense living beings and electrical fields up to a quarter of a mile away. It was a useful skill- no amount of shielding would allow anyone to sneak up on Kylo, it simply couldn't be done. 

It was also useful in other scenarios. 

“Alia? Put the datapad away, it's bedtime,” he called, tapping on the nursery door before he pushed it open. JakJak was already tucked up in his bed, his disquieting pet gryphon blessedly asleep beneath it, but across the room Alia was only just climbing under her blankets. The telltale electrical crackle of her datapad was clearly visible to him beneath her pillow. “Turn it off.”

“Turn what off, papa?” She enquired with faux innocence.

“You know what.” 

She shook her head then squeaked indignantly when he waved a hand and Force pulled it from beneath her hand. 

“What have we told you about using these in bed?” Kylo asked as he felt along the edge for the power button.

“That even though daddy uses them in bed until four in the morning we mustn't.” She said. 

From the other bed JakJak threw a stuffed toy at her head with a cry of “naughty!” She stopped it a few inches from her face with a twist of her hand.

“That's cheating!” JakJak pouted.

“When you're as very old as daddy you can ruin your eyesight all you like, but until you're a grown up you do as you're asked.” Kylo said with a shake of his head. “Understand?”

“Yes, papa.” The children chorused. 

He kissed them both good night, pausing before lights out to return the toy to JakJak’s care but keeping the datapad in his own possession. 

Closing the door gently behind himself he trailed his fingers along the wall towards the Emperor’s quarters, more out of habit that necessity. It was a reassuring tactile routine, another little bit of grounding that soothed his soul and relaxed his mind before bed.

Hux looked up at the click of the door, smiling slightly at his husband before turning his eyes back to the datapad resting against his belly. 

“Alia messing with electronics before bed again?” He asked with a small nod towards Kylo’s hand. 

“She's as bad as you.” Kylo laughed, kicking off his boots and throwing the datapad onto a table nearby. Despite his lack of vision it was a perfect shot, years of familiarity and a little Force assistance allowing him easy navigation through their quarters. 

While he tugged his tight fitting shirt off over his head he heard Hux lick his lips. “Like what you see?” 

“Always.” Hux said, his voice dropping low when Hux kicked off his leggings as well. “I appreciate the shift away from robes especially.” 

“Of course you do.” Kylo replied. He stood for a moment, trying to runs his fingers through his hair before he gave up with an irritated grunt. “Can I borrow your eyes?”

Hux shifted slightly on the bed. “Of course.” 

It was always an odd sensation to slip fully into Brendol’s head, especially when he was feeling amorous. There were so attuned to one another that Kylo picked up a great deal of unconscious visual information from Hux almost constantly, but it was usually unfocused and slightly random. Concentrating like this was almost like looking into a mirror. Almost. It wasn't actually possible to separate out Brendol’s emotional responses and interpretations from the plain reality of the object. Which for Kylo meant that looking at himself was something akin to stepping into a warm humid room. Raw desire, respect, love, a little pity, a great deal of admiration - it made his heart stutter to feel such affection so directly. Though, today…

“Really, Bren?” Kylo chuckled, running his hand from crotch to chin. “My face is up here.”

“Can you blame me?” Hux rolled his eyes but deliberately shifted his gaze to Kylo’s head while the larger man brushed out and braided his hair. “Besides, you didn't specify.”

Fixing the end of his braid Kylo broke the connection and turned toward the dresser, reaching for the second drawer down.

“Don't.”

“What?” Kylo paused, confused. He had only intended to dress for bed as he normally did.

“Just… come to bed, as you are, please.” Hux said quietly while Kylo blushed slightly at his own nudity. Such an open request wasn't usually Bren’s way. On the bed Hux put his own datapad to one side and reached out a hand towards his husband. “We haven't had much time to ourselves recently…” 

The mattress shifted slightly as Kylo knelt on the edge. 

“Well, we haven't exactly been ‘by ourselves’ for the last few months, have we?” He pointed out, one hand tracing the length of Brendol’s thigh before Kylo leant forward to place a kiss over the head of each of the two babies in his belly.

Hux hummed and let his fingers sink into Kylo’s hair. “Why do you always do that?”

“What?” Kylo asked, pressing his cheek against the taut swell of Hux’ middle. He could see the wriggling limbs beneath his skin but they weren't yet developed enough for the movements to be felt from the outside.

“Why do you kiss random places on my stomach every time? Not that I'm objecting, it's just a little odd.”

“I can see them,” Kylo murmured. 

He sighed slightly as he raised his large hands to frame Bren’s belly. The skin was tight and hot, the increased blood flow making the Emperor’s usually chilly skin flushed and inviting. He loved to feel him like this, had discovered the thrill of it four years ago when he'd returned broken and lost to find Hux victorious and filled with a life he'd put there. He'd spent much of Brendol’s pregnancy with JakJak pressed to his husband's side, ostensibly to aid his own recovery but really from an unwillingness to miss a single moment. Alia’s arrival had been so fraught and horrible that the chance to luxuriate in domesticity had almost been too good to be true. And now Hux was giving him another chance.

Although he wasn’t quite five months gone yet, the presence of twins had made Hux swell far faster than he normally would have, giving him an almost full term belly already. It was going to be hard work to keep going, he was going to get so big…

“You can see them?” Hux asked a little breathlessly as Kylo used the force to grab a pot of moisturiser from the dresser. He wriggled in place to help Kylo push his shirt all the way up around his ribs, and his boxers down around his hip bones. “I thought they were just a light?”

Kylo focused on the pot for a moment, cupping the body of it to warm the contents before he dipped his fingers in. The cream dripped thick and unctuous from his fingertips to splatter over the globe of Hux’ belly. The sound of the splashes gave Kylo a near visceral reminder of their conception, making his cock twitch at the thought.

Stretching languidly, Hux rubbed at Kylo’s knee with knowing smile. It faltered and turned into an o of pleasure when Kylo ran his palm from groin to sternum, pressing evenly along the line of scar tissue marking Bren’s linea alba. 

“I wish I could show you what I see now Hux, you're… you're so beautiful like this, you have no idea.” Kylo murmured. His mind drifted as he worked, smoothing the healing cream over Hux’ new curves, stretching his fingers to measure the changes he'd caused in this beloved body.

“You’ve never tried to show me.” Hux said. “Though I'd hotly debate ‘beautiful’. I've seen myself in the mirror Kylo, I look like a snake that swallowed a lothcat.”

Kylo slapped chidingly at one of Bren’s thin thighs. “Stop that. I can only see you as you are through your eyes and when you perceive yourself like that it distorts what I get to see.” He said, pressing an apologetic kiss to the slightly reddened skin. “You asked me to get you pregnant, you can't do that then stop me enjoying the process.”

One of Bren’s arms covered his face. “I’m not doing it on purpose. Maybe if you showed me what you see… you know how I feel about you, but sometimes it's hard to believe you want this…” He waved his hand downward, indicating his belly, “...this scarred mess.”

His fingers had started kneading in the cream again but they faltered as Kylo stared at Hux open mouthed. “How can you doub…”

“Please. Just show me something.” Hux said, his voice cracking as it fought to contain his vulnerability.

“What do you want me to show you? How much I want you now? How much I wanted you before? How much I’ll still want you once our babies are out in the world and your belly is empty and tempting and so, so perfect…” Kylo trailed off, oddly overwhelmed at the thought. This wasn’t a passion he’d even realised he had until a few months ago. Their two previous pregnancies had been accidental and he’d missed the early days of both, too busy keeping everyone alive to take part. But this one…

“Yes.” Hux sighed. 

“Which part?”

“All of it.”

Reaching awkwardly for the pillows, Kylo settled onto the bed on his side and gently urged Hux to roll toward him. It took a moment for the redhead to settle into place, his belly pressed against Kylo’s abs, their knees tangled and foreheads brushing together.

“This might be a little disorientating…”

* * *

Kylo awoke to an empty bed and the sound of fingertips against a data pad, as always.

Across the marble floor Hux sat at his desk, answering his morning correspondence. 

Inside his mind Hux made a noise of surprise at the memory. The room was made up of shapes, some vague and grey like the bed, others detailed but as if a holo image had been pasted over them. Hux himself was a man shaped glow of swirling Force and electrical energies. Though he could see his own limbs it was hard distinguish the details amongst the noise of excess data. The pad in his hand glowed only with electrical energy while the wood of the desk emitted a faint brightness- the echo of the living sap that had once flowed through it fibers.

After a few minutes he tossed the pad onto the desk and dragged his hands back through his hair in frustration. It was getting long now. Kylo would far rather his fingers were running through it.

"Does the Emperor tire of his crown?" He asked with a grin.   
  
"The Emperor tires of bureaucracy." Hux replied, standing from his desk and stretching. The nature of the room changed when Hux looked up, colour and texture appearing across the soft furnishing as Kylo unconsciously lifted the information from his mind.

"I'm sure Sheev Palpatine didn't do this much paperwork. Besides, I don't have a crown."

"You could if you wanted one though," Kylo said, shrugging slightly. "Palpatine probably had people like you to do all that for him."   
  
"Story of my life: what can you do when you're people like you? Nothing, you're completely pfassked." Hux allowed his dressing gown to drop to the floor as he fell melodramatically onto the bed and into Kylo's arms. "It's all so stupid. How are they all  _ still _ that dull witted?"   
  
"Because you're holding them to your impossibly high standards," Ren murmured, kissing the redhead's throat. "We mere mortals can never compare to you, my liege."   
  
"Kylo Ren, a 'mere mortal'. Hilarious." Hux sighed as he straddled the man in question.   
  
"You're not as bruised as usual," Kylo observed as he ran his hands down Brendol's arms, kissing a pattern over the warmth of the faint bruises under Hux’ left bicep. It felt different.   
  
"I meant to talk to you about that," Hux said pulling away, sitting back onto Ren's thighs. "I didn't get it replaced."

Kylo froze in the act of reaching of Hux’ naked hips. He could feel him trembling in his lap, the Force roiling with a jittery kind of excitement as the Emperor’s heart rate quickened.  "I'm not on the dose, Bren," Kylo murmured. "Are you sure that's a risk you want to take?"   
  
"I know I should have asked you before I went to medical, but you and Alia were away training and I didn't want to intrude on you time together." Hux said, talking to the sheets rather than to Ren. "How would you feel about it?"   
  
"It's your body and you're Emperor," Kylo said with infuriating calm, trying to keep his own sudden arousal at bay- he had to be sure. "My opinion isn't relevant."   
  
"Really Ren?" Hux asked, offended now. "You moved the stars themselves to save a child we made by accident. Do you really think you could be indifferent towards one I wanted to have with you?"   
  
Reaching up, Kylo dragged Hux forward, pinning him against his chest and using the Force to pull the sheets up over them both. 

"I am  _ not _ indifferent.” He purred, rolling his hips up to demonstrate his point. “I… I would very much like to make another child with you, but I want you to be certain, not just following some wild impulse.”

“It’s not an impulse, I’ve been thinking about this for three years, Kylo, since I held JakJak and knew that  _ we _ made him. Without ever even realising it. I got to thinking about how you knew about Alia almost immediately and I knew nothing while she was growing inside of me those first five months.” Hux paused, his hand wriggling between them to stroke his own midriff. “I want to know how it feels. I want to see your seed on my skin or feel it cooling inside me and know it could become a new life at any second…”

“Fuck, Hux, that’s…” Kylo’s trailed off, hiding his face against Hux’ neck as he tried to regain control. It was a futile gesture, covering his line of sight had no effect on what he could perceive. Brendol’s body was practically pulsing with the Force in time with his quickening breaths, he was so warm and shivering so delightfully against Kylo’s chest, he had to be ready.

“I want to be in your arms when we find out together this time. I don’t want to half fainting with terror or…” he laughed weakly, “or peeing on a stick in a fucking supply closet.” 

Kylo snorted, hugging him tight. “I’ll stay with you all day Hux, I promise I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk and there’s zero chance of you  _ not _ being pregnant.” He was achingly hard, his cock trapped between their bellies and threatening to leak already.

“An agitated mental state and cum is all it takes, Kylo,” Hux murmured with a teasing grin, “I could just lay here and let you paint me white…”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .” Kylo rolled them, frantically pinning Hux’ arms over his head. The change in position let Hux’ cock spring free to rest against Kylo’s own, hot and almost painfully flushed with his own arousal. 

Hux hissed and writhed when Kylo shifted enough to grip both his wrists in one hand while Kylo licked the palm of the other. 

His long fingers wrapped easily around both their cocks at once, the veins seeming to pulse against one another as he roughly stroked them. The spit wasn’t nearly enough lubrication, every pull was harsh and a little painful, but his aim was just to take the edge off so he could take his time with Hux. 

Four thrusts into his fist and against his husband's velvety skin was all it took to have Kylo coming is thick stripes over Brendol’s belly. The sensation seemed to break something in the man beneath him.

Hux writhed through his own startling orgasm, gasping and beautiful. It was all Kylo could do to catch his spend on his fingertips while the Force seemed to swirl storm like around their bed. 

Sitting back on his heels Kylo efficiently worked two fingers into Hux’ hole, making the already oversensitive man gasp and sob with every twist and flex. He hadn’t the patience for gentleness today, he just wanted to take and take and take until Hux could hardly breath.

To Kylo’s eyes Hux was an incandescent being, a body made entirely of light and warmth and love. The most perfect host for everything that Kylo held dear, the Force made manifest through his Fiorinian nature- glorious, powerful, his. 

Hux was still twitching with the aftershocks as Kylo began to ease his cock into him.

“Oh yes, Kylo, please, fill me,” Hux begged, the intrusion into his underprepared body driving him almost to babbling. “I need you, I need this, please put another baby in me, fill me, come on me, come in me, use me.”

Still kneeling Kylo arched his back, one arm wrapping under Bren’s hip to lift him off the mattress and drag him forward into each deep almost brutal thrust. 

“You’re going to look so good, Bren, your belly all swollen and heavy.” Kylo was on the edge again already, his balls aching as his second orgasm growing so quickly on the heels of the first. “Everyone’s going to know what I’ve done to you, the whole galaxy is going to know your power. How many planets have you brought life to now but you still need me to give you this.”

“Oh stars, please Kylo, give it to me…”

Kylo groaned and shook, muscles trembling as he froze. The heat of Hux’ walls making his toes curl as they milked him of pulse after pulse. “Fuck, I love you so much Bren.”

Finally he lowered Hux back down onto the bed. Hux squirmed slightly as Kylo pressed a kiss to his belly, a fingertip dragging through the splatters of cum slowly drying on his belly. 

“I love you too, Ky… did… did you just write your name in spunk on me?!”

Kylo giggled and very gently bit him.

* * *

He wasn’t sure how long he’d slept. His mind felt muzzy and slow. Hux was curled on his side, his backside snuggled close to Kylo’s lap, but he could still be closer.

Without thinking Kylo wrapped an arm around his middle and hauled him tight against his chest. Then froze.

“Oh, there you are.”

“Where else would I be?” Hux said, his tired peevish voice robbed of it sting by the serene glow of the Force around him.

Gently Kylo took his hand. “No, not you. Our babies.”

“What?”

“Here, and here,” Kylo murmured, pressing Hux’ fingertips to two point of lights on the midline of his abdomen.

Kylo let the memory fade into the present then, trying his best to hold all the love and awe and admiration for Bren’s body at the forefront of his mind as he traced his fingers over the shapes of their children now. All long limbs and oversized heads but still perfectly formed. One was sucking a thumb while the other twitched fitfully in his sleep.

“Do you see now? How beautiful and perfect you are?”

Hux paused, biting his lip and looking down at his belly with a frown. “His?” he asked, catching the word from Kylo’s thought.

“Yeah, I think so,” Kylo confirmed with a smile, shifting his fingers lower, “and this one seems to be a girl.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“That’s perfect.” Hux smiled and wriggled closer. “But we can always try for three next time.”

Kylo snorted. “Are you trying to kill me?!” He asked in mock horror, pulling Bren forward into his arms with a grin.


End file.
